Pinkie Promises Dwilaura
by playingbackathousandmemories
Summary: **None of the characters are mine, they all belong to CP Coulter. Based of Dalton by CP Coulter.**


******None of the characters are mine, they all belong to CP Coulter. Based of Dalton by CP Coulter.******

**Okay this is slightly AU!Dwilaura. Slightly. Inspired by the song Neon by John Mayer.**

-oOo-

"Laura?" The young girl started and quickly looked at the boy who had disturbed her from her reverie. She blink once at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Dwight had been watching Laura stare out the rainy window in the little alcove of his room for the past five minutes before deciding something was definitely wrong.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Laura replied with no emotion whatsoever. Dwight frowned when she turned back to look outside. He wondered what was so interesting about the wet, deserted Dalton grounds. That reminded him, he had to re-purify the school soon. Putting that thought away for later use he got off his bed and walked to the window where Laura was curled up.

He hooked his arms under her legs and across her back and lifted her. She squirmed slightly but relaxed once she realized what he was doing. Dwight sat where Laura was just sitting and put her on his lap. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she rested her head on his shoulder. He played with her hair while silence surrounded them. Laura buried her face in Dwight's shoulder as they both sat in the alcove, curled up. A few hours passed and they continued to sit in the silence of comfort, Dwight rubbing circles on her back and Laura leaning against his chest chest.

The door was pushed opened gently and went unnoticed by the couple at the window.

"Hi." The two turned their heads at the intruder. "It's time to go Laura." Justin Bancroft said. Dwight noticed he looked equally as sad as Laura. Justin must have noticed his confusion as he said, "Don't worry, we'll be back in a few hours." He smiled weakly at them both as Laura pecked Dwight on the lips and stood up from her position in his lap. She walked to Justin's side without her usual bounce and with a "see you soon." She was gone.

Dwight sat there in utter confusion for a few minutes before he got up and walked out the door. He decided to do a bit of hunting to clear his mind and to kill time before Laura got back. There was something she was keeping from Dwight and it unnerved him. She was fine yesterday but today she came to Windsor and wasn't her usual self.

-oOo-

Dwight was waiting patiently in his room for Laura to return. He had re-purified the school and was now starting on his homework. He had decided to ask Laura about it when she got back. Obviously it was hurting her immensely and it physically pained him to see her like that. To see his beautiful ray of sunshine burn out like a neon light was heartbreaking.

He looked at the clock. Laura should be back by now. Where was she? Dwight walked down the stairs in search for Charlie.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Please tell me the twins didn't blow something up again."

"Uh, no. Do you know if Justin's back yet?"

"Yeah, him and Laura came back about half an hour ago. They're in Hanover."

Dwight ran across the grounds and entered the Hanover building. He was greeted by a few people as he made his way up the stairs. Justin saw him and smiled still sadly. He nodded once, an unspoken permission to talk to Laura in her fragile state.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"Laura? It's me." he heard the sounds of feet pattering across the floor.

"Dwight can you leave? Please?" she asked from the other side of the door. Not unkindly but more pleading.

"Not a chance. Not while you're upset like this." He still got no answer. Justin was watching from the other side of the hallway and handed Dwight the key.

"Laura! I gave Dwight the spare key to your room. I'm letting him in, you can't keep him in the dark like this." Justin yelled hoarsely. A groan could be heard from the room. Dwight unlocked the door and let himself in.

"Laura…" He started but was stopped short by the sight of the girl on the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd just been crying, hair thrown up in a messy bun and cheeks blotchy. Even though Dwight was worried he still couldn't help but think she looked beautiful even when she's crying.

"Laura, babe, what's wrong?" He hurried over to her bed and sat her on his lap, drying away her tears with his fingers. He looked at her, eyes full with concern. This started a new wave of sobs and she buried her face in Dwight's sweatshirt, body racking with sobs.

Dwight froze for a few seconds, stunned at this sudden outburst but quickly held her close and whispered sweet things in her ear. He stroked her hair and held her tightly waiting for her tears to run dry. He hated seeing her like this but he knew the only thing he could do right now was comfort her. When someone is crying that hard you sometimes just have to wait for the tears to run dry.

"I'm so sorry," she said sniffing after a few minutes. He pulled back and wiped her tears.

"It's ok. It's going to be alright."

"No it's not. He's not coming back. It's been a year and my Daddy is still not coming back." that stopped Dwight cold. His eyes started to water and he found himself incapable to do anything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know, it's hard and it hurts like hell. I lost Alan. I know how much you're hurting and I know how much it feels like nothing can go right ever again. But it does. it really does. It took me ages to get over it but they don't want that. They want us to continue living our lives and being happy. For them."

"I know, I keep telling myself that but it's hard."

"It takes time. But it gets better. I promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise." They wrapped their pinkies together and fell back onto the plush cushions. Dwight held Laura close as she snuggled into his side.

"Hey Laura?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their breathing eventually slowed and deepened, soon matching each other perfectly. Two bodies merged as one as they slept on - The Hunter and The English Rose.


End file.
